Wichita Echelon Waking up to smell the corpses
by sarahmarsmaxey
Summary: Wichita finds herself in the land of the walking dead. She must try to find others like her or at least her real family.


Wichita was asleep in her old house. She had not realise time was getting on. The outside was beginning to get dim as the sun was going down. She looked around her old room as she laid there wondering if she would ever return to this place. No. It was time to move on. As she got up and picked up some things she needed into a rucksack over her shoulder. She turned around to look at her old room and wiped her tear away. Time to move on and find new digs. The house was in a row of deserted homes all run down and battered. It looked like a war zone to be honest. Doors and windows smashed around her. She saw blood everywhere and bodies around the street. Some in cars looking as if they were going somewhere. The corner shop was dusty and bare. She had used all the food up in there and now needed to find somewhere to get new supplies.

Walked out of her street towards the main highway, She turned and waved her town good bye. Her adopted parents were dead and gone. Nothing remained for her here now. As she looked out across the country roads and needed to find somewhere to hide up for the night. She would of stayed in the house but after the attack on her house last night, It was best to move on. She had been up all night fighting and killing the un-dead. She fell asleep by mistake during the day as most of the un-dead did not like the sunlight.

Wichita with a gun and baseball bat in her hands, she was in need of new weapons and ammo to. As she kept to the road while there was some light left she looked for anywhere where she could hide up til day break. Easy to see them coming that way. Since there was no street lights to guide her. It was a case of using natural night as much as possible. Batteries were getting flat in her torch so it was wise only to use that if really need be. As some of the walkers would follow it ..then to her.

Seeing a old oak tree further up the road. Its bark was rough and easy to climb up. She ran to it not caring if anyone saw her. She jumped up and climbed the tree. It was safe up there, and she could look out to see if any walkers were around. They would not know she was up there and so she made it a resting place for the night.

During the night as all the walkers were walking round the old house walking in and in a shuffle they invade the house. Almost like a virus infecting the house. Banging on doors and smashing the home up. The human scent was still here but it was fading quickly. Soon they lost interest in the home and swaggered out looking around for something else to eat.

Wichita woke up with the warm sun on her face. She was tall and rather athletic considering she looked like skin and bone. She had of course was a school champion in Kick boxing and karate, as well as a had to learn to use a bow and arrow before finding the gun. So she trained herself in gun shooting and archery.  
She could make a trap up out of anything around her, as well as knowing on how to use a knife.  
Looked out using some binoculars, to see if the coast was all clear to climb down. So far so good nothing around.

Walking along the road once more taking a small chocolate bar from her pocket to take a small chuck off. A treat she thought. Replacing the remains back in her pocket for later, She heard a nose behind her and saw a walker. It looked deformed and worn what looked like tatty old clothes. Its eyes were fixed on her with hunger. The jaws with rotten skin hanging from them opening and closing. Its hands out in front of it with one hand missing. It looked like it had be chewed off. Wichita had to put it down fast before others would follow it and her. She got the baseball bat and swung it around. It smashed into the skull and the headless figure fell to the floor. Not moving.

She thought she better run and get moving away from this spot. They seem to home in like they were linked to each other or something. She saw further up the road a car parked up. It seems to have a engine running. Last time she knew Walkers knew how to drive. She run up and waved shouting really going against all rules of how not to draw attention to one self. She did not care. If this was a human being.. it was one she had not seen in months. She was excited and crying almost un-human like.

A figure got out of the car and pointed something at her. Unsure what it was she stopped dead. Something was wrong. She dived in to a bush just as she heard a gun shot being fired. She swore and peeked up from the bush. Perhaps there was a walker behind her... Nope just herself. Only did the figure reload the gun and aim at the bush she was in. It dawned on her they were shooting at her. "For fucks sake I am a human being and alive you shits!".  
Silence and then a engine roared into life once more and faded.

She looked out and saw they had gone. She got up and bushed herself down from the muck she landed in. "Great now i look like a walker.. Wonderful". Once out on the road again, Wichita walked on even more wary of walkers and humans now. She hated this life and wished she had someone to talk to, someone to feel safe with.

The sun hid behind some clouds as it started to rain. She blinked as the rain got faster almost stinging her eyes as she walked on. Time for dinner so she took out a packet of crisps and started to eat them. They were a little out of date, but if your hungry you eat anything. Looking up the road was a turn off and a old sign to a town. She knew she would get more food there and hopefully more ammo for her shot gun.

Rain washed her dirty clothes as she walked into the empty abandoned town. She saw a few shops that looked looted out. But a few still may have some added bits she could used. Walking to the jail house she knew there must be some ammo in there and it looked pretty locked up. So grabbing a old rag she gently smashed the window so not to get any attention.

Crawling in the window she flashed her light in and saw the remains of the sheriff with his head blown off. She wondered if the gun was usable or if there were any bullets. Checking the back she found the lock up and another room with guns and weapons and a storage room with Evidence. Always a good place to get things from. Taking the keys off the dead body she returned to the gun unit and opened it up. Bullets and guns as well as knives were there. She grabbed a few boxed of ammo and a new knife as well as a handgun just in case. There was a coffee machine and snack machine. She grabbed the bat from her bag and smashed the glass. Chocolates and crisps fell out over the floor. Wichita picked as many as she could and stuffed them into her bag. She sat and eat a few while she checked her bag. Bottled water was okay thanks to the snack machine. It weighed a bit but it was okay. She needed to carry only what was needed. There were some keys hanging up on hooks. She looked at them and noticed they were to the cars at the back. She found one that caught her eye. With a bagful of things it would be idea to get some wheels too. Then she could load up the car with extras.

In the back yard were a row of cars, all looked dirty and almost forgotten about. A big black four wheel stood in the corner. She looked at the keys and walked over to it. The keys worked as she looked inside. Peering over the back seat to be sure no one was hiding in there. All clean and spacey too. She checked the petrol and it was just full. So smiling to herself she got out and closed the door. She went inside and grabbed a draw and filled it with snacks and ammo. A few more guns in big bags too. And a sniper rifle too. She was like a kid in a candy store. She found a walkie talkie and some torches, which went in the back of the car. She found a petrol can and decided to bleed the other cars so she wont have to worry about running out of gas.

Getting in the car with a shot gun on her side she started the car up and it purred into action. She was high up too so she felt like she was towering over the road. She pulled out and drove into the street. Looking both ways as if to be expecting traffic. She drove down the road and a turn off.

A clothes shop caught her eye as she pulled in to park nothing came out to attack her. Very quietly she got out with her gun in her hand. She pushed the door open with out much trouble. Seeing the clothes n hangers she grabbed her size and some smaller ones. Underwear and jumpers too. Some new boots and gloves too. All things that was needed to get out of this old rags she was in. No wonder someone shot at her. She saw in the mirror, she looked a mess. All she wanted was a shower and food and change of clothes. Of course a shower was out of the question.

Next door was a corner shop with personal things that Wichita needed. As well as biscuits and tinned food. Most was okay in tins as it kept a long time. So with that she threw it in a basket like a normal shopper. Looking at some tampons she needed them. With a a large bag of things she put in the back seat. She looked around wondering if she could find somewhere to wash or at least clean up a bit. A fountain in the middle of the street looked cleaned and was inviting. She looked around and stripped off and stood in the warm water. Washing herself and her hair. It felt so good to feel clean once more. Getting out trying off with the use of some clothes that would not fit her. She sprayed herself and changed her clothes and put her hair into a pony tail. Grabbing the gun nearby she walked to the car.

Time to move on now. She started the engine once more and drove out of the town onto the new highway. Driving around old cars with doors open and dead remains inside. They did look like they never knew what hit them.  
She knew of one place where she could be safe. She stopped on the road and opened a letter that was addressed to her mother. Or so she thought.

-

Dear Mr and Mrs Stone. DATE 13 JAN 12

I am writing to inform you that Wichita should return to her roots. You took her from her mother when she was little and now its time to return her before she gets to old to understand.

I know where you live and i shall visit to collect her in a few days. She must be told the truth of that we are her real parents. And you stole her in the hospital. We know this as we had the police involved on what happened that day. I have been looking for her all these years as i never gave up on her. I knew she was alive as i felt her life as any father would know. As her mother has passed on and i have gone deeper in to the system to find her. Now return my daughter to her family.

Yours utterly mad and want to rip your head off if you do not agree to these terms.

Echelon House.  
New Jersey.

-

She re read the note and never knew her parents were not her real ones. All the name changes and moving, she thought they were running from tax paying or something. Not that they had kidnapped the persons daughter.

Folding the letter and putting it in to her pocket, she found a map in the glove department and looked for the Echelon House. But could not find it. Found Echelon New Jersey. She ringed the map and looked to how far it would be and see if there was any towns between them. It seems miles away and the date was old for all she knew they may of moved. No one came to collect her, but that was when they packed up in the middle of the night and drove to the currant address. Seems they were on the run from this so called father.

She wiped her tears and started the engine and saw if she carried on this road it would take her to another highway which would link up to New Jersey. So she was adopted or kidnapped by some strangers when her real family were looking for her. She was not alone any more. She drove on around cars and bodies that littered the roads.  
A few walkers seem to wander on the road and soon got hit as she drove almost into them.

After a few pit stops and fuel up she looked on the map once more. Nearly there as the miles seem to get closer.  
Her food was getting a bit low as well as water. She would need to re-stock if she did not make it soon.  
A mist seem to cover the land over in the far horizon, to where she was aiming for. The lack of Zombies seem to fade too. It was like as if she was going into another world. Mist swallowed her up in to a thick fog.

Everything seem bright and green at first, Unlike the gloom of the place where she was. She looked out of the window and saw animals and birds. A few humans walking about talking and laughing. She looked in her rear mirror to see if she left the zombie world behind. Nothing was there. She was totally lost to what had happened.

Driving up in to a street, she pulled over and asked some people about the Echelon House. The human's seem to back away and shake their heads. "That way Miss". Pointing towards a large castle in the middle of no where. She began to drive towards it. Unsure what to come in contact with. And the castle was massive and grand. She had no idea if she was in the right place or if someone was playing a mean joke.

The gates opened more or less right away, And as she drove into the grounds she swore she could hear dogs growling. She saw nothing and parked up. She made sure she had the letter in her hand and even though days of driving and sleeping in the car she was a bit wobbly on her feet. Pressing the large button near the door. Something was sniffing her only nothing was there. A maid came to the door and asked who it was.

"I am Wichita Stone.. Or Echelon. I am looking for my father? Is this the Echelon house? ". She spoke nervously.  
The maid opened the door and called her in to sit on the sofa. "I will get the Master Jared to come to speak to you Miss Stone.". She disappeared in to one of the rooms to the left of the main hall.

A tall thin guy appeared with dark hair and blue eyes. He seem so young to her and yet you could tell he was more knowing than anyone. She got up and looked at him. Behind him was a large painting of what seem to be him and a red haired lady. They looked so much in love. Jared and Tanith Echelon. She looked back at the man who stood before her. "Hello Princess, I see you found yourself home at last.". He spoke with a calm voice that seem to warm to her. She smiled unsure of what to say. "Are you my real father?". Wichita looked at him wary in case he said no. But instead he smiled and nodded yes. Another maid came in and he said something to her. She walked over to Wichita and said to follow her. "Come dearly lets get you cleaned up and with some food in that belly. Then your father will talk to you more. You are all skin and bone. Where have you been living? In a war zone? ". Wichita smiled at the maid and spoke with a dry voice as she had not spoken to anyone since her parents had died. "Well yes, I have been where the dead walk. I think you all them Zombies.". The maid stopped and looked at her. "Well you are safe here now. The family will meet you once your father has spoken to you.".


End file.
